


Steal my girl...

by Texfan91



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texfan91/pseuds/Texfan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jealousy is REAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal my girl...

**Author's Note:**

> Have steal my girl by ONE D ready!

\----Tobin/Alex---- 

 

Tobin and Alex had been dating since they were sixteen. Now 18, they were inseparable. Here lately Tobin was feeling upset. It’s like everyone was constantly trying to hit on Alex or steal her away from Tobin. Tobin was a jealous person, it was no secret. Her jealousy was a different kind though; her jealousy didn’t root from insecurities. She just really loves Alex and it hurts her to see other people trying to come in between. She knows Alex is a nice person and won’t tell them to back off, like Tobin wished she would. 

“Hey Tobs, you ok today?” Kelley asked placing a hand on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin starred intently at the dude that was flirting with Alex across the room. Kelley followed Tobin’s eyes and furrowed her brow. “Dude…you want me to go kick some tail?” Kelley asked. “I’m just sick of it Kel, she’s mine, why cant people just get that and move on?” Tobin said shaking her head in aggravation. “Well Tobs, unfortunately you are dating one of the hottest chicks in the school, so you kind of expect that.” Tobin knew Kelley was right. She was dating one of the hottest chicks. Tobin got up and walked out of the room to get some air. Se wished she could get her point across to the whole school, she just didn’t know how. 

 

\---Hope/Kelley----

Hope and Kelley had been dating awhile. One of their weekly rituals was to get coffee and the schools coffee joint. Not many high schools had their own shop; this made their coffee addiction grateful. Hope used to love the joint, until a new girl started working there. It was clear and evident that she wanted Kelley. 

“Babe, you want your usual? Ill go order for us” Kelley said leaving to the front.  
“Of course you’ll order for us” Hope said under her breath. Tobin had been behind Hope the whole time and heard Hope’s frustration. “Sup Hope, what was that about?” Tobin asked while taking a seat next to Hope. “See that home wrecker behind the counter? Here lately she’s been flirting a lot with Kelley, it makes me sick!” Tobin laughed lightly at Hopes anger. “I know her; she’s in my math class, her names Erica.” Hope didn’t care who she was. She just wanted her to quit flirting with her girlfriend. “I don’t know Tobs, maybe I’m just jealous.”  
“I know what you mean Hope, every day people flirt with Alex, it drives me insane.” Tobin said running her hand through her hair. “You get in worse than I do; Alex always has some idiot flocking around her. I don’t see how you handle it.” Hope said patting Tobin on the back. “I manage, I suppose, don’t forget practice tonight is at my house, we need to come up with a piece for the talent show this month.” Hope shook her head at Tobin in understanding. “Here you go babes” Kelley place Hopes coffee down in front of her. “Kelley what the heck is that!” Hope said pointing to Kelley’s coffee. “What are you…ohh…” The barista had put her number on Kelley’s cup. “Just ignore it babe, I am.” Kelley acted like it wasn’t a huge deal, Hope however was fuming. 

 

\----Ash/Ali----

 

“Hey babe, don’t forget I have that workout with one of the guy soccer players from school today so I won’t be around after school.” Ali said hugging Ashlyn. “I still don’t see why you have to practice with him; I mean what’s the point?” Ashlyn said in aggravation. “Coach said it’ll help my game, I’m struggling right now and I’m desperate for anything that will help. You can watch if you want!” Ashlyn agreed and by the end of school she found herself walking to the soccer fields. She sat in the stands high enough to not be a distraction but close enough to see.  
“Ok wow, handsy much?” Ashlyn said aloud. The guy was clearly flirting with Ali. “There you are dude, we have practice tonight at Tobin’s so don’t be late, we have to come up with a piece” Hope said taking a seat next to Ashlyn. “Uhm is that Nick down there with Ali? He’s …uhm…friendly?” Hope knew Ashlyn was boiling on the inside. She was a protective Jealous. Meaning she would beat up someone for Ali. “I don’t know what going on today but everyone’s been flirting with our women. Tobin had an incident also today. People need to back off!” At Hopes comment, Ashlyn had enough. “Let’s just go, before I do something I regret.” 

 

\----Alex/Kelley/Ali----

 

Group message from Alex:

Hey do you guys want to come over since our girls have practice. We can order pizza.

Kelley: I’m game! I have to talk about something too.

Ali: I do too, but ill be over right after I shower up!

Alex: see ya soon!

 

The three sat down on the couch and popped in Bridesmaids. Kelley was the first to speak up. “ So Hope was so pissed at me today, The Erica chick that works in the coffee shop put her number on my cup and Hope seen it. I’ve never seen her so mad.” 

“Ashlyn was mad at me too, I had that practice with nick from the boy’s team. She didn’t even stay the whole time. I felt bad but nothing happened.” Ali said folding her arms. 

 

“Well Tobin and I are fine I think” Kelley busted out laughing at that comment. “You can’t be that blind Alex. We both sat there and watched guy after guy come up and flirt with you. Tobs was devastated.” As if in unison, they all said “I don’t know why they’d be mad.” Alex’s sister, who had been listening in on their conversation, came in the room and sat down. “Listen here young ones. Think about it, you’re all the most attractive girls in school, your women are jealous and they have every right to be since you’re all apparently clueless! You may want to evaluate your own girlfriend’s hotness and be grateful that they don’t just move on instead of getting jealous.” She made some sense. Perhaps they hadn’t paid enough attention to the situation. 

 

\---Tobin/Hope/Ash---

 

The three set up in Tobin’s living room. “What are going to do about our girlfriends” Hope said plopping down on the couch. “I don’t know but we need to come up with an idea really quick.” The three sat in silence until Ashlyn spoke up. “I heard this song on the radio the other day; I think we should sing it.” Ashlyn played the song for them to hear. “Well it does prove the point but I don’t know if we should do something that drastic. The three were so down in the dumps that they didn’t even have a successful practice. 

\---Alex/Kelley/Ali---

“Let’s go dancing with them Friday night! We haven’t done that in a while” Kelley said in excitement. “Good idea, lets text them and see what they think about it.” Alex said pulling out her phone to text Tobin. With an “ok” response from them all they girls went back to watching their movie and eating pizza. 

 

\---Friday night featuring everyone---

 

“Alright let’s do this…” Kelley said grabbing Hope by the hand and dragging her inside. The couples all entered and took in the site of the club. They liked dancing and used it as an excuse to let go. “I’m going to go bum off some drinks from my sis, since she working tonight.” Tobin said motioning of Hope and Ashlyn to help her. The three were gone all of three minutes and somehow three people were now talking and flirting with their girls…AGAIN. “THAT’S IT!” Tobin says in anger. “We’re doing that dang song next week!” The other two agreed as they rushed over to steal their girls back. 

 

 

\----SHOWTIME-----

 

Tobin, Hope and Ashlyn we all getting dressed and prepared for the talent show. It wasn’t just a show; it was a statement to everyone there, especially their girlfriends. 

“So Friday was a bust, they all got even madder” Alex said joining Ali and Kelley in the audience. “Yeah Hope isn’t speaking to me right now…” Kelley said shrugging her shoulders. “Well let’s just support them and maybe after we can talk to them and hash out this problem” Ali said. Tobin, Ash and Hope took the stage. “How cute is Tobin right now in her snap back” Alex gushed. “They look like a cute little boy band” Kelley said chuckling before being hit by Ali. The music started and the three hushed quickly.

Tobin took the mic and stepped forward 

“She be my queen  
Since we were sixteen  
We want the same things,  
We dream the same dreams,  
Alright (alright)”

Alex started smiling, remembering the day she met Tobin when they were sixteen.

“I got it all  
'Cause she is the one  
Her mom calls me love,  
Her dad calls me hun,  
Alright (alright)”

“I know, I know, I know for sure.”

They all three joined in  
“Everybody wanna steal my girl”  
The three walked to the area where the girls were sitting and pointed to their girlfriends

“Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me”

Ali, Alex, and Kelley all looked at each other in shock. They were clearly singing to them and the whole school. 

It was towards the end of the song and Tobin hit the high note making Alex’s skin tingle. She knew she could sing but dang. 

“SHE BELONGS TO ME” It was the end of the song with the three stopping as they pointed again to their women. 

Ash began to speak. “This is a public announcement that those three sitting right there belong to us! So you all can lay off and stop your flirting!” 

Alex, Ali and Kelley busted out laughing as they quickly got out of their seats and ran to their girlfriends. 

‘Tobin baby, I’m sorry, I won’t let that happen anymore, I promise” Tobin picked Alex up and kissed her.

“Hope, I never called her and I don’t want anyone but you, I love you!” Kelley said pulling Hopes collar so that Hope was leaning in so she could kiss her. 

“Ali, I need to quit getting mad, I know you love me but I cant stand seeing people getting touchy and..” Ali grabbed Ashlyns face and kissed her. 

“You guys super were hot up there…” 

“Shut it Kel” Tobin replied pulling Alex back in for a kiss.

“I should make you jealous more often” Alex said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
